BugABoo
by Lil Miss Swaggar321
Summary: Gillian keeps calling up Simon and he’s sick of it. Songfic a little SxJ and a little Simon x OC.


Bug-a-Boo

Gillian keeps calling up Simon and he's sick of it. An old song from Destiny's Child. Songfic a little SxJ and a little Simon x OC.

Simon was sitting on his bed with the laptop on his lap. He was checking his e-mails and all of them was from his ex-girlfriend Gillian. This has been going on for two weeks now but, isn't seeing anyone. She keeps paging him too, it was driving him sick.

_You make me wanna throw my pager out the window  
Tell MCI to cut the phone poles  
Break my lease so I can move  
'Cause you a bug a boo, a bug a boo  
I wanna put your number on the call block  
Have AOL make my e-mails stop  
'Cause you a bug a boo  
You buggin what? You buggin who? You buggin me!  
And don't you see it ain't cool_

On the next day of school, she paged him again. He just wanted to make her stop it. It's over between them so why can't she just move on with her life?

_It's not hot that you be callin' me  
Stressin' me, pagin' my beeper  
You just don't stop  
And it's not hot  
That you be leavin' me messages  
Every 10 minutes and then you stop by  
When I first met you, you were cool  
But it was game, you had me fooled  
'Cause 20 minutes after I gave you my number  
You already had my mailbox full_

Simon's cell phone beeped it was messages. All 15 by Gillian and 1 by Jeanette, he erased all of Gillian's except for that one by Jeanette.

It read:

_Meet me at the Chipette's tree house after school._

_-Jeanette _

He went to the tree house after school. Simon was mad as hell because Gillian kept on pestering over him about getting back together again. Every time she asked he replied with a "NO!"

"What's wrong Simon?" Jeanette asked in concern.

He replied, "Gillian's the problem for the past two and a half weeks. I can't take it anymore Jeanie. Do you know how many messages she left?"

"How many this time Simon?" she asked.

He took out his phone and said, "Twenty! Twenty messages Jeanette I can't take it. She keeps on bugging me about getting together again and I keep telling her no."

_So what?_

_You bought a pair of shoes, what now_

_I guess you think I owe you  
You don't have to call as much as you do  
I'll give 'em back to be through with you  
And so what, my momma likes you  
What now? I guess you think I will too  
Even if the Pope said he likes you too  
I don't really care 'cause you're a bug a boo_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_It's not hot that when in blockin' your phone number  
You call me from over your best friends house  
And it's not hot that I can't even go out with my girlfriend's  
Without you trackin' me down  
You need to chill out with that mess  
'Cause you can't keep havin' me stressed  
'Cause everytime my phone rings it seems to be you  
And I'm prayin' that it is someone else_

Simon's cell phone ranged again, he opened and it was Gillian. "Gillian what do you want?! I thought I blocked your phone number!"

"Oh I'm over at my best friend's house. So do you want to back together with me?" she asked

He said, "NO! Now will you stop calling me!" he was about to hung up the phone until

Jeanette took it from him and said, "Listen here Gillian, Simon don't want you anymore. You had your chance to go out with him and then you blew it by cheating on him. Now you call him one more time you'll be dealing with me. Got it! Now hang up the damn phone! Did I stutter? I said hang up the damn phone!"

Then she hung up the phone and so did Jeanette. Simon was surprised at what Jeanette did, "Thanks Jeanette. What would I do without you?"

(Bridge)  
(Chorus)

When you call me on the phone you're buggin' me  
When you follow me around you're buggin' me  
Everything you do be buggin' me  
You buggin' me, you buggin' me  
When you show up at my door you buggin' me  
When you open up your mouth you buggin' me  
Everytime I see your face you're buggin' me  
You're buggin' me, you're buggin' me

(Chorus w/ad-libs to fade)

**AN: I don't own the Chipmunk characters Ross does. I don't own the song Destiny's Child own the song.**


End file.
